In Times of Peace
by crystalss
Summary: Cell was gone, Buu was defeated, life had gone back to normal. Bulma was living her life with her family and expecting a new addition. Everyone was living a peaceful life without worrying to find dragonballs or a new threat to the world.
1. Chapter 1

Vegeta hated waking up in the middle of the night whenever Bulma decided she and the baby were hungry, **again**. Being a saiyan meant they ate a lot, but Bulma was a human, who now was eating for two and had amazed him at how much she really took in. He could hear her walk around the kitchen, opening lids, opening potato chip bags. Why couldn't she have taken care of this earlier, when he was busy training and she was most likely doing nothing? The worst part about her eating at night was she would sometimes bring in cans that she couldn't open and stand in front of him, contemplating on whether or not to wake him up so he could help her. He could always sense her which annoyed him to no end. When he couldn't handle it anymore, he would sit right up and open it for her, always surprising Bulma.

Every move she made while he 'slept', he could feel it even when she tried to be quiet. He hated sharing a room sometimes especially with a loud human. Why hadn't there have been at least _**O N E **_last female saiyan?

Finally, Bulma walked back in, milk in a cup, waddling over to the bed. She had hoped that he hadn't woken up but she knew that would never happen. Vegeta followed her with his eyes and stared at her as she sat on the bed, rubbing her ever growing belly while trying to finish her cup of milk.

He grunted. 40 minutes away from his sleeping time and she just sat there, as if nothing had happened. Bulma looked over at him and rolled her eyes at his frowning face. There were nights where he would mumble things during his sleep and shake the bed, waking her up but she never complained. Partially because he would never admit to such a thing because saiyans "simply did not do that".

"You took too long."

Bulma scoffed and purposely took long to sip her milk. "You should have gone back to sleep. I wasn't keeping you up by gun point." _As if guns could injure Vegeta_.

"Well woman, it just so happens that youre too fucking loud. Too much noise, how am I supposed to sleep?" Bulma pretended not to have heard a word and with that, put down the milk and slipped down to cover her body with the blanket. Vegeta was beyond annoyed. How dare she ignore him?

"Woman, I asked you a ques-" Bulma extended her arm and placed her hand on his mouth. If he would stop talking, surely they would BOTH be able to sleep. Vegeta narrowed his eyes as if he was going to do something, hoping it would scare her but she had already closed her eyes.

Vegeta had woken up first, as usual, and changed into his training shorts, ready to take out Trunks to train. The boy had to fly better, grow stronger, control his power, train to become a stronger supersaiyan. He wouldn't let him just be another normal human because he wasn't. He was the prince of all saiyans even though their race was long gone. Bulma didn't want Trunks training so early in his life, but she didn't have a choice especially after Buu came to town. Every saiyan had to come together, some more literal than others, to try and defeat the pink bubblegum-like villain.

Trunks enjoyed the company of his father even if he rarely spoke unless he was giving out a demand and he couldn't joke around because his dad was sure to make him go into the gravity room at 500g. There were times when he would forget who he was with, bounce around and after hearing his father growl, fly off hoping his father would never catch him. But that never happened; instead, he was given a harsh punishment like trying to block his father's constant energy balls. But he knew that even if it seemed like punishment now, it would actually end up helping him in the end.

"Dad, why did we have to wake up so early? I haven't even had breakfast. Mom says you should always-"

"Boy, could you stop whining? You sound just like your mother! Now be quiet and get into position!" Trunks stared at his dad and gently flew over to the other side of the gravity room. He would surely need to impress him today to get something out of this.

Bulma awoke to the sun in her face, and a strong kick from her stomach. The baby was hungry and she knew she'd have to fix that before she did anything else. She could hear that the gravity room was in use and she knew she had better go downstairs before they finished everything in the kitchen.

Her mother, , had started waking up early ever since Vegeta had moved in so that prince could have homemade meals every day. Bulma wasn't gifted in the kitchen but give her a screwdriver, a couple of metal pieces and she could make something up in no time. Vegeta was blessed to have both of them, even if he was somewhat afraid of Bunny.

Bulma walked into the kitchen and was soon surrounded by the sweet smell of pancakes. It seemed her mother had made thousands of them; blueberry, strawberry, banana-nut. All the flavors you could think of, just to satisfy her daughter, her son-in-law, and her two grandchildren.

"Morning honey! I thought you'd never wake up! I heard Vegeta and Trunks going outside four hours ago and I thought to myself 'I better wake up before those two get grumpy there isn't any food made.' And golly, I woke up in a flash, showered, changed and was ready to make a whole buffet of food!" Bulma never understood how her mother could stay so cheery ALL THE TIME but it was nice having someone so positive around.

"Thanks mom! I don't know what I would do without you." Bunny kissed her daughter's forehead before continuing on with the pancakes. Bulma stacked on at least five pancakes knowing damn well if she didn't pack on extras, they'd be gone once her boys came inside.

Just at that moment, she heard the gravity room stop and she saw both Vegeta and Trunks walk out, and in a flash, they were already inside the kitchen stuffing their faces.

"HEY YOU TWO! We have plates for a reason!" Honestly, didn't they know that manners mattered?

"Sowwy mum. Ids jub dat we're SO HUNGRY." And there he went, eating with his mouth full. Vegeta decided to ignore the woman; she had been doing whatever she wanted and now it was his turn to do what _he _wanted even if that meant stuffing his face without a plate. She honestly was not going to bother until Trunks stopped and stared at his father and realized 'if he was doing it, then he could too.' He quickly grabbed the pancake and was about to throw it into his mouth until he caught his mother's angry glare. Trunks looked from his mother to his father, wondering which one he should listen to. He wasn't afraid of any monster that decided to destroy the world, but his mother, she was a different story.

"Vegeta…" Vegeta didn't flinch, he just kept stuffing his face. The boy could get in trouble, he didn't really care because it had nothing to do with him. Not until she started throwing threats around.

"If I have to punish both of you, I will. Now, quit stuffing your face this way, sit down properly, and eat just like everyone else. Don't think I wont turn off the gravity room." Vegeta growled loud enough, which made Bunny chuckle, and began to eat just like the idiotic humans. Trunks then knew that his mother had won this battle which meant he had better sit down before he got punished. He didn't want to miss blasting off fireworks with Goten.

had just finished the eggs and bacon and placed them next to the pancakes that kept disappearing. It was a fight or die situation when it came to food: saiyan vs saiyan vs pregnant woman. The eggs were practically being thrown onto plates, overflowing. The bacon was getting ripped right and left because there was no way either of them would put it down if it was already being tugged to one side. She realized it was a stupid thing getting worked over the pancake thing, because by now, everyone was sticking forks here and there.

Bulma had cleaned up and let the boys go off to train again, before dinner. She at least wanted a clean kitchen before they made another mess. She had placed all the plates back into place, her mother went out to buy more food for dinner, and her father was hacking away at some new project. The way her back began to hurt, she knew it was time to finally sit down and rest. Her new boy OR girl had started to take a toll on her. Saiyan babies seemed to weigh at least a ton and she knew that they were not made for human women to carry for months.

She walked over to the couch and had started to bend down slowly until she heard Vegeta screaming for her to come over. _You cant get two seconds of rest in this house_. She walked on out to the backyard and saw both of the boys with their arms crossed, waiting for her to waddle over. As soon as she could get a good view of the gravity room, she realized what had happened: there was a huge hole on the side. What did he expect her to do? She had a huge belly in front of her that hardly let her do anything. Why couldn't they have just been careful?

She could feel her anger rise, which then caused Trunks to step behind his father, being careful to not step on his feet as Vegeta too, began to walk back. The woman was hormonal and her change in ki was setting him off. He abruptly stopped, went back to the cold hard stare and picked up his son by his shirt until he was at eye level with his father. "Go fetch your grandfather, boy."

Bulma was a bit relieved but she was still angry. Vegeta didn't understand why she was still angry; he had sent the boy to get someone else to fix it. Human women, why were they so complicated?

He remained still, keeping the eye contact, as she walked over looking as though she wanted to bite his head off. Once she was at least an inch away from him, he finally started to feel the change in her ki. He was relieved until he saw tears in her eyes. Just great, a weeping woman yelling things at him.

He rolled his eyes as she grabbed his shirt, yelling about how he doesn't care about the consequences, how he could've been hurt, how Trunks could've been killed and some things about her going on with her life as a single mother because her husband decided that it was a great idea to kick training up a notch. He was annoyed but leaving now would mean he'd have to listen to this later.

"Woman, stop talking." He had enough. He just wanted to go inside and take a shower and wait for Bulma's father to come outside and fix the gravity room. He was starting to get more uncomfortable as she kept bumping him with her belly. The thought of a slimy fetus inside, made him want to get away even faster.

"Enough with your threats! I have no time for you right now Vegeta. I just want to go inside, rest on the couch and either have you or Trunks massage my feet and shoulders. I think I deserve a little for everything I do for you two." She was crazy if she thought Vegeta would do any of the things she had said. He had given her enough to be grateful for the rest of her life: a son which he didn't exactly want with another one on the way, and a human marriage to a real prince along with her being chosen as _his_ mate.

"I gave you enough." Stubborn saiyan, she was about to smack him until she felt her baby kick hard again. She flinched and grasped onto his finger, holding as hard as he could knowing it wouldn't hurt him one bit.

"If this baby wasn't being as stubborn as you are, I would've, I would've-" Bulma was deep into Vegeta's hand, hoping her baby would stop moving around but it seems like it had another plan. "Just take me to the living room, I'll be fine there." There was nothing else he could do so in a second, he picked Bulma up, and sped to the couch, where he would kindly sit her down. He stood above her and watched as she held in her breath for seconds at a time, hoping it would help her situation. This is one of the reasons why he hated babies: he couldn't control them, especially when they were in the womb. He couldn't personally punish or yell at them, he could only let them sense his angry ki which would calm them down. But it was so bothersome.

When Trunks was a toddler, he had already begun to show him some saiyan manners and to show him respect. He had been dreading the responsibility to train this new kid, but the fact was Bulma was pregnant again with his child. He was going to HAVE to do it again, not only because it was the right thing, but because he had feelings for his new family.

Bulma didnt seem to get any better and Vegeta was getting annoyed, waiting for this child to quit acting up. He rolled his eyes and kneeled beside her, coming face to face with her belly. "Dont move." Bulma grabbed onto the arm of the couch, not knowing what exactly he was about to do, and waited. Vegeta gently laid his hand on her stomach and pushed a little, just enough to keep Bulma comfortable. Everything was going fine until he realized what was in there. He froze and didnt move one bit, startling Bulma.

"Whats wrong?" At that moment, so many things began running through her mind: is her baby okay? Still birth? Vegeta wasnt helping by just staying still, mouth open, hand still on her stomach. She did whatever she could to break his trance, pulled on his hair and lifted him straight up to her. "DAMMIT VEGETA, TELL ME WHATS WRONG?"

He stared straight into her eyes, confusion filling them. Anxiety was filling her and she wanted to throw up. "…It's a… it's a…girl…" She almost immediately let go of Vegeta, leaving him to just fall down to the floor, still trying to process everything.

"A GIRL?" Bulma was full of so much joy, she wanted to cry and hug anyone near her. A little girl to their family was just perfect. All those cute dresses she would dress her daughter in, styling her hair every morning; this couldnt have been any more perfect. Vegeta sat up, almost being thrown onto the floor again by Bulma's strong hug. She kissed his forehead, almost as if she felt like she had to thank him.

"Why are you so…down? We're having a baby girl! You should be so lucky." She closed his mouth and kissed him again. "Saiyans dont make girls! I CANT BE A FATHER TO A…GIRL."

"Get over it. YOURE HAVING A DAUGHTER, AND THAT'S FINAL." She sure as hell didn't have time to deal with him, especially now that she had a lot of work to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta watched as Bulma stacked a hill of clothes in the shopping cart. He wasn't up for this but she had pulled wires from the gravity room earlier to show him she wasnt joking about anything that she said. It was that he didn't believe that she wouldn't, he just thought that maybe for once, the kid would cause a ruckus inside of her, and she'd go rest. Unfortunately, things never turned out his way since he married the wretched human.

"Then we can go onto the other side of the store and buy the crib, and, no-" Vegeta grunted loud enough to get her attention away from the things she wanted to do. "No. I wont be going to the other side. Our agreement was that I'd go with you to pick out clothes for that…thing. I didn't sign up to buy everything in the whole damn store!" Maybe the hormones made her sassier, maybe they caused her to care less about his threats, but she simply rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms.

"Youre the most stubborn person I have ever met! We're in a store that has absolutely everything that we could possibly need, which makes it easier for you and me. I know you wont want to come back so shut up and keep pushing that cart!" Vegeta let go of the cart and stepped back. He wasn't in the mood to take any more orders and he liked getting a kick out of Bulma. "FINE. I'll go on my way to finish what I have to do because unlike you, I actually care. SO SIT DOWN AT THAT BENCH AND I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" Before he knew it, she had slipped between him and the cart, and rapidly sped off before stopping at the next aisle of cute things for her daughter. _Fine, human._

Vegeta walked over to the bench, unmoved by the child that was already sitting there. He had a balloon tied to his right arm and a giant lollipop in his left that he was furiously licking. The whole walk over, he could feel the kid's eyes on him. He sat up, crossed his leg and arms, waiting for this fat child to quit staring at him. There were a few thoughts of things he could do to make him stop, but he endured the staring.

Trunks was nothing like this kid. At his age, he was already on his way of training, and had even accomplished to fuse with Kakarot's son. He was athletic, full of energy and becoming quite the genius like his mother. But this kid, was just another boring ball of worthless space. If saiyans were still around, they would've taken this worthless world over and showed them how to do everything right.

"You've got a big forehead, mister." Vegeta growled but kept reminding himself that if he did anything, the woman would never shut up about it. "And your hair, why is it so big?"

"Listen kid, eat your sugary substance and quit staring before-" The child had gotten up on the bench and began to pat Vegeta's forehead. In a second, he stood up and grabbed the child from his ankle, turning him upside down. "Now what do you think youre doing?" He was surprised to see that the boy was not crying, but laughing. Vegeta was no real threat.

"WOW MISTER! CAN WE GET A RIDE TOO!" Vegeta turned to his right, still holding on to the child, noticing that more kids had came over wanting to get turned upside down. Annoyed, he placed the little boy back on the bench, and began to walk away, as if nothing had happened. Of course, the kids weren't to give up so easily. They followed him everywhere and as much as he wanted to get away, it seemed like the group kept getting bigger. _For fucks sake._

"Now listen," he had turned around, finally giving in to the annoyance, "that wasn't a ride. It was a way of showing that I wont blast all of you off this planet just because youre all weaklings and brats. Now, go run off to your mothers before I do get physical."

At that point, he really wished he hadn't opened his mouth and had just left Bulma at the store because one by one, he started to see all the leaking that was coming from their eyes. _Crying._

All the boys and girls that had been following him were crying loud enough for the rest of the adults to turn their heads. His ears couldn't stand the screeching and all he wanted to do at that second was go back to his wonderful gravity room and wished that he never went out with Bulma.

"Excuse me sir, but is there a problem?" Veins were practically bursting out of his head. "You idiot! OF COURSE THERE IS A PROBLEM. THESE BRATS WERE NOT BEING WATCHED BY THEIR PARENTS-"

"That's my son youre talking about!"

"No one talks about my daughter that way!"

"Hey buddy, wanna take this outside?"

"I cannot leave you alone for one second! I told you 'sit at the bench' and what do you do? YOU LEAVE THE DAMN BENCH AND CAUSE SOME UPROAR! Honestly Vegeta, what-"

"You have that damn car, you take it home _alone_." And with that, he transported back home.

Trunks had begun to help his grandfather on some new machine while finishing up his advanced math course homework. "But grandfather, I don't understand how to integrate certain rational functions, resulting in logarithmic or inverse tangentfunctions. Cant you just show me?"

"Now Trunks, if I constantly do your work for you, how are you going to end up running this company after your mother and I are gone?" That part was true but all he wanted to do was finish his work and go blow something up at the plains with Goten. It had been a while since he did anything dangerous other than accidentally punching his father in the face. "Go take a break. I can tell youre tired of being stuck here, made to finish your homework. I doubt your mom will come home soon, being with Vegeta and all, so take advantage of it."

"Alright gramps! Favorite grandfather in the world!" He hurried upstairs, finally breathing in fresh air. "Okay lets see, I'll eat first, that's a given, head over to Goten's, maybe eat a bit over there if he hasn't had dinner and then we can go fight over at the plains. YEAH!" He noticed a figure rummaging through the refrigerator and realized it was his father. As he walked into the kitchen, he saw everything he wanted to eat, done. Down to the smallest morsel, devoured by the other Saiyan in the room.

"Dad," Trunks was almost choking on the words, "I thought you were supposed to be out with Mom?" A grunt was all he got in return. "Why isn't she here? Did you- did you leave her?"

"VEGETA! I don't know what your problem is, or why youre more unbearable than usual, but what the fuck was that all about? Do you realize I had to calm everyone down because they kept bombarding me with questions on who the insensitive asshole was? Are you just being more annoying because we're having a girl? My goodness, get over it! THERES NOTHING YOU CAN DO _NOW_!"

Bulma barely had a moment to blink before she felt her back being pushed against the wall and her arms tightly held up. "Saiyans don't have daughters. At least not the strong ones. We provide the strongest males to fight for the planet. Im a bit curious to see if this one is even mine."

She knew Vegeta wasn't the lovey dovey type and she knew he'd never really say anything she expected him to say but to question that this new life wasn't created with his help, hurt her the most. Her eyes burned from the tears that were trying to escape but there was nothing she could possibly do while he had her in this lock.

"Just…let go…" Vegeta gently dropped Bulma, keeping eye contact, waiting for her to react but she didn't. She wasn't going to slap him, pound on his chest; she was going to simply walk away and remind herself that she didn't need any man. if he wasn't going to help, she'd simply do it all alone. Trunks walked behind his mother, escorting her to one of the many rooms, knowing it would be best if he comforted her. As he looked back, he noticed the room was already empty. "Father…"

* * *

><p>its moving a bit more, ive just been sick and havent really been thinking straight but all i want to do is write -_-<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Bulma wasn't speaking or even bothering to waste her time on Vegeta, and he was spending most of his time training either alone or with Trunks. Vegeta would never leave his room to make her more comfortable so she had taken her pillow and blanket and had set herself on one side of her daughter's room. He would never admit it to anyone, hell it took him quite some time to even admit it to himself, that he may have _possibly _crossed the line with Bulma. There was no doubt that the child she was carrying was his but he couldn't get over the fact that he had not created another male. Having female children meant they were weak and with Vegeta's ego, he took it to heart. Kakarot had never created a female, so why had he?

Everything was awkward. If either of them were in a room, neither would acknowledge each others presence. Not even if they accidentally touched or bumped into each other. Trunks would hardly be around; he knew better than to stay around in a stressful house. Instead, Goten would invite him to fish or to train with Goku or to study because Chi-Chi would pop into the room threatening to send Trunks home if they werent reading. Bulma's parents also knew better than to get in the middle of their arguements; only Bulma and Vegeta understood each other. Any other feedback would upset both of them.

Bulma had been spending her time decorating her child's bedroom and organizing everything she had bought in order to keep herself busy. There were times when she would finish so quickly that she would go off and buy more things just to keep her preoccupied and keeping her eyes dry. Every time she arrived at the store, it became harder and harder to find things that she didnt have. When she was away, Vegeta would walk past his daughter's room, fooling himself into thinking he didnt care, and remained on the other side, arms crossed with a stern look on his face.

She had finally finished painting the tiny sail boats on the bottom of the walls all around. It had taken her longer than she expected but she was quite glad it had. She carefully grabbed on to the any support she could hold on to, and pushed herself up. This baby was getting heavier by the second and it was taking a big toll on her small frame. Nevertheless, she had put together every piece of furniture that was delivered to her home for the baby's room that very day. Of course her father wished she was less stubborn so he couldve helped but as usual, she turned down any help because in her mind, she was more than capable of completing it by herself.

She walked towards the bay window and pulled the curtains to the side, watching over her backyard. On the far left, Trunks and Goten were helping take some boxes out to make room for new machines Professor Briefs wanted to work on. On her right, she saw her husband, overlooking the boys, making sure they didnt break anything, just in case any of it was for his gravity room or anything that could benefit him in the long run. She hated him; she wanted him to just leave. _Lies_.

There was no one out there who could even compare to Vegeta. She hated not hating him. Sometimes she wished that he had never trained here at all, and maybe, she'd still be with Yamcha. But how could she wish that when she saw her handsome son and her next big gift? She didnt. But it was hard knowing that her husband wouldnt be the type of husband to share his feelings or to tell her that he loved her. ChiChi was lucky in that department. Sometimes.

Maybe it was a coincidence, or because Vegeta could sense these things, but as she began to think about him, he looked over at her, causing her to jump slightly. He wasnt as angry as he usually was, he was just_ neutral_. She thought he wouldve kept the gaze, but in a second, he turned back around, and moved closer to yell at the boys. It was time for her to get out of the room and into the lab.

She walked down to the lab and grabbed as many blueprints as she could, materials, and walked over to her station. There were things in this world she would always miss: adventures and a chance to invent something new. Ever since she was a young girl, she was out and about trying to come up with useful things. With the encouragement of her parents, Bulma grew smarter and earned herself a spot on her father's team. One that she earned not just because she was the head of the company's daughter. She had been designing a type of armor that could withstand more than the last model could. She had to learn the hard way last time; Trunks had come home, scratched up everywhere after training with the men. She wasnt sure who had made them undergo such an intense training session, but she wasnt scared to dial everyone's number to listen to what she had to say.

It was past 2 in the morning and Dr. Briefs was beginning to get worried. He knew Bulma was an overachiever and a workaholic but, he didnt think she'd overdo it while she was pregnant. He walked, practically ran, down to the lab to make sure his daughter knew he was upset with her over doing it.

"Bulma, sweetie, shouldnt you be upstairs sleeping?" Bulma knew if she stopped now, her flow would be ruined and who knew what would happen."Dad, i'll be right up. Tell mom i'll eat later." blinked quite a few times and looked over at his watch repeatedly. "Im sorry Bulma, have you even noticed the time?" As a matter of fact, she hadnt. If she looked over, time would seem to be going slow. She faced the small clock above, sighed deeply, knowing her father was right. She scribbled down notes before she took off her coat and walked behind her father. He kissed her forehead before heading off in another direction and she made the rest of the walk by herself. Her eyelids were disobeying her and she could feel the fatigue starting to kick in. A few more steps and she would be inside, ready to cover herself.

She almost screamed when she saw a dark figure beside the crib, flicking the star that was featured on the baby mobile hanging above. He knew she had entered the room but he had no intention of leaving if he was discovered. He could sense her blood boiling from all the anger, but he wasnt scared. What could a human actually do to hurt _him_? Bulma wouldnt be able to leave one small bruise even if she tried. She was shaking and as much as she tried, she couldnt calm down. She wanted to cry, she wanted to yell at him, she wanted to slap him across the face and see if he would finally show some sort of expression. As usual, she could feel her eyes burning from the tears that began to fill her eyes.

_Salt water_. He could smell the tears that escaped her. He knew he had hurt her more than she showed the other day. Bulma began to wipe any tear she felt trickling down and tried to at least ignore Vegeta once again. With one final look, she walked out of the room and turned around as she made her way to her old bedroom. "2 more months."

Her old bedroom. She hadnt stepped a foot in here since she had broken up with Yamcha and wanted a new start. There were so many things she had left in here like her bunny suit and her old prototypes. On the walls, there were pictures of Goku, herself, and everyone they met on their journey to find the dragon balls. She even kept one of the shell cases Launch shot at Master Roshi. She had finally begun to calm down until she heard the door slam shut and Vegeta had suddenly appeared in front of her. He was as close as he could get to her, without pressing too hard up against her belly, guiding his hands to the small of her back. She wanted to get away, in fact, she was digging her nails as deep as she could into his arms hoping that it would hurt him somehow, but he continued to move his arms. She pounded her fists on his chest but as he got closer to her, there was really nothing she could do. He pressed her strongly against his body and remained still.

This was when Bulma noticed that Vegeta was 'hugging' her. It was awkward, it was uncomfortable, but she was blushing profusely. Little by little, she started to relax and before she knew it, she had hugged him back. Her anger was slightly fading, even though she wanted to keep hating him.

Vegeta was internally fighting himself; he could open up and apologize but there was something pulling him back. He moved one hand up to her chin and pulled her in to kiss her. Her lips always had a hint of cherry and extremely soft, just the way he liked it. It was a soft, small kiss which was followed by Bulma being picked up and laid on the bed with him running his hands all over her. She wanted to stop, knowing damn well this problem would just go away but she loved him too much to stop. But, while she thought of never stopping, he had decided to get up.

"I," his fists were tightly clenched, veins were surfacing anywhere she looked, even the one on his forhead. As he struggled with his words, his anger began to rise. He had never been more uncomfortable other than the time when he had to be inside the delivery room for Trunks. "Dammit woman, why did you have to have _feelings_?" Bulma pushed herself up and watched him before debating on whether or not to interrupt him. "Everything would have been easy if you didnt care." He moved over to sit by the edge of the bed, angry at himself for not expressing himself well and for even thinking about apologizing. Of course, she wouldnt push his buttons too far but this was something she rarely saw. Correction, _ever_ saw. He was trying to apologize and the smile on her face was never-ending. "What do you mean?"

"Woman... you know what i mean."

"So if i didnt have feelings, you wouldnt have hurt them?"

"Yes."

"So you agree that you hurt me?"

"Yes."

"And by agreeing, is that your way of saying that youre sorry?"

_No response. _She had expected this. Slowly, but surely, she moved over behind him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head next to his, listening to his heart beat and smelling the coconut scent from his shampoo. She turned her head to the right and kissed the back of his neck, sending a vibration throughout Vegeta's body. _He liked it._

"I know you're sorry and I know this was hard for you. Hell, I never thought you would actually do it." With that, she pulled away and moved back ready to go to sleep. She didnt want to push him any further. He knew it was a shitty apology and he knew she had accepted it, but deep down he wanted to make it up to her. He scowled and rolled his eyes before stopping her as she fluffed her pillows. He intertwined his fingers with hers, staring at how small and fragile she really was, and pulled her close to his body yet again. He kissed her forehead, her nose, and soon pressed his lips hard against hers. She had moved her arms around him to get better access to run her hands through his hair and when he realized she was on her toes, he carried her up. Vegeta walked over and positioned her against the wall, running his lips all over her body, enjoying the heat she was giving off. She was now tugging on his silky onyx colored hair, excited and melting right before his eyes. He had gone soft for a second and that was all about to change. He smirked before he bent over, still holding Bulma up, and began to kiss the inside of her thighs slowly. He knew the exact spots that made her go crazy, wanting more. Her alluring scent, everything about her made him want to just devour her and take her over and over again but humans had limits.

She was holding on tight to his shoulders as he began to tease her. That was his specialty: teasing. They were only soft kisses but every time he got closer to her sensitive spot, she wanted to just feel him inside. She was ready and he was more than willing to get things going. He positioned himself back to where he was and slowly ripped her dress from top to bottom making sure he'd go quickly past her belly. And then it happened: his eyes widened and he almost let go of Bulma. "DAMMIT VEGETA!"

The baby had managed to kick hard enough for her father to have felt that. He had gotten somewhat past the idea of having a daughter but for her to be kicking or doing any activity near him, he wasnt quite ready for. He moved back on to the bed and let Bulma drop softly. "I refuse to do anything while she's there."

"You have got to be kidding me, right?" Annoyed, unamused, she laid down and turned away from him. "Finish yourself off tonight."

* * *

><p>I suppose i was somewhat rushing this chapter but after my friend gave me an idea, ive been dying to write that chapter \(^0^)


	4. Chapter 4

In an attempt to make it up to Bulma, Vegeta had agreed to go out with her to shop for more maternity clothes. The last time they had gone out, it had been a mess but he was slightly determined to behave and leave all the bickering back at home. He knew he was going to have to be more patient and try not to strangle any idiotic salesperson asking if everything went well or to try out some ridiculous smelling perfume. _He could do it. He **could**. He would at least **try**._

Bulma had grabbed and held on to his arm as they walked in, her smile extending as far as it could. He could tell she was beyond happy; she didnt stop smiling after he followed and stayed with her. She rushed them over to the side with the cutest sun dresses and begun to rummage through, picking up anything that she seemed to like. Vegeta rested on the nearest wall waiting for his wife to be fully content so he could not feel as bad as he did a few days ago.

Once she had stacked them up on his arms, she dragged him to the next section and so forth. "Do you really think you need all these?" The last time Vegeta had gotten new clothes was 3 years ago and he didnt need anymore. She crossed her arms and raised her finger signaling for him to either be quiet or to listen. "I _thought _you said you werent going to do this." He rolled his eyes knowing she was right and hid right back, behind her clothes.

They walked for what seemed to be hours and all he wanted to do was drown her in the sea of clothes he was dragging behind him. Did women really need all of this crap? She was only going to be pregnant for a few weeks, what was the point? She was going to continue to shop until her baby began to kick and her stomach started to growl. Before she could ask Vegeta if he wanted to stay and eat, he had already walked out of the store and to the food court. She waddled behind wondering exactly how the workers would react to their order.

As she arrived to the section Vegeta was in, she knew he had already began to order food by the look of their faces. Each and every one of them had this scared look on their face, wondering if at the end Vegeta would just say 'Im joking, just give me rice.' She stood behind him and contemplated on what to get because she knew he wouldnt share but he looked over at her as if he understood that she also needed to eat and ordered an extra plate of domburi. "Dont mess our orders up." The workers were so scared, they overlooked Bulma and her credit card to get Vegeta's order going. They knew exactly who they both were and messing up with them meant you might as well get out of town.

The workers were so exhausted. Every time they reached Vegeta's table with a new plate, the one before was already gone. Not to mention, they had ordered extra food because it turns out, it was too little for Bulma. Vegeta just kept eating to keep her company but since he ate faster, there were definitely so many more plates coming down.

Bulma placed down her plate and out of nowhere began to wipe away tears. Confusion struck Vegeta and he tried to act as if he had not noticed anything. Tears made him so uncomfortable especially coming from her. Trunks could be settled with yelling and being demanding. "Vegeta." He wanted to run but the food was the only thing that was keeping him there. He looked up at her, waiting for her to continue. She didnt want to keep crying but she couldnt stop the tears from running down her face. When he put down his food, she couldnt hold her tears in again. "Whats wrong with you, woman?" She pointed to the floor and he saw she had dropped all of her food. _This _was what she was crying about?

"Let me go order some more-" She held on to his wrist before he could go back up to the register. She shook her head and bit her lip while the tears still ran down her cheeks. "Poor workers. I dont want to overwork them." He rolled his eyes at her reasoning. He knew there was no way he could change her mind. "Eat mine," he said as he pushed his last kare raisu bowl forward. Maybe it was all worthless because as he finished his sentence, she started crying harder. "Woman..."He had lost his appetite and he was sure that after this, their little trip was over. He stood up, ready to take all the bags in hand and maybe carry Bulma back to the parking lot somehow so her stomach wasnt pressed against him. She rubbed her eyes and suddenly spoke. "I love you so much Vegeta." The words sent him into an uneasy state and he wished that for once, she would just keep her own feelings in. He grabbed her, the bags, and teleported away before she started crying about something else.

By the time they had gotten home, Bulma had fallen asleep. He had made her day so waking her up so he could avoid her belly seemed fair enough. He shook and shook until she finally opened her eyes. "Wha- Vegeta..." He grabbed the bags and surprisingly, patiently waited for her to get out of the car.

Bulma's mother had been putting away the groceries and Trunks was drawing out blueprints for another invention. It was unusual how much food her mother had actually bought and she wondered if she had anything up her sleeve. She was aware that Vegeta had also noticed and ran to get him a meal to keep him preoccupied.

"Mom," she waited until he walked out to sit next to Trunks. "Why is there so much food here? Are you going out? Are you two leaving me this weekend?" Bulma's mother laughed and covered her mouth, as if she was trying not to let anything slip. "Oh honey, for once just go off and relax. If I had a husband like Vegeta, I wouldnt be here, I'd be locked upstairs with him." Bulma's whole face went red and from what she could see through the mirror, Vegeta's eyes had widened.

"Erm, uh, well, I would- No, I'll just-" Bulma struggled for words as her mother continued to laugh. There was no doubt in her mind that her daughter and Vegeta were meant to be and she enjoyed the fact that they had stayed.

* * *

><p>Vegeta sat on the roof of their house, staring closely at the moon. It was just like back home except, there were multiple moons rotating around the other planets. He growled at the thought of calling that old destroyed planet 'home.' Then again, Earth wasnt home either. Why he stayed, was a mystery to himself. It became even worse after he had met Bulma. <em>Bulma<em>.

She had caused him so much trouble: she had gotten pregnant and had become so emotionally attached to him. Before he knew it, he had found himself marrying the earthling and adapting to their way of life. He had gone from one of the most menacing rivals to just another saiyan on earth. His life was nothing like he had hoped for it to end up. Everything was _wrong._ Everything had gone quite south. _No, it wasnt_. To this day, he still fought with his true feelings at times.

"When Trunks didnt come down for dinner, it was because you had died and he was afraid to show me that he had been crying." His ears twitched as he heard her spoke. He was so deep in thought he didnt hear the hatch open. "You not coming down for dinner, it makes me think 'Is Vegeta sick?'" She grabbed onto his shoulder and helped herself down, carefully avoiding any face-to-belly moments to keep him comfortable enough. She moved her hand under his and locked her fingers in between his. "That _was_ really difficult for us, you know." He tried not to look over at Bulma half expecting her to burst into tears but as he peeked over, he noticed her staring at the moon just as he was. "I lost it," she chuckled. "When I was told you werent coming back, I broke down. I felt as if everything we had ever argued about was pointless. My other half was dead, my son's father was dead. What was I going to do?" He looked down at their hold; her touch was hot and her hand was tightly gripped on his. He remembered clearly watching his son die at the hands of Cell and how it had sent him in such a rage. He could only imagine how wild he wouldve gotten if Bulma had been the one to die. An angry fire burned inside of him; if anyone ever got close enough like that to his family again, he would crush them.

He felt her hot touch on his bicep and as he looked over, her face was scrunched up from pain. She was trying to push him off as he had been crushing her hand. He quickly released his grip and looked away from her, feeling guilty that he had yet again hurt her. She placed her hand behind her back in order to hide the pain away from his view and continued with her conversation. "Do you like us?"

Vegeta stiffened at the question, scoffed and turned his head to the other side, completely keeping her out of his peripheral view. "Im still here, arent I?" She nodded, keeping her eyes on the moon and her soon-to-be-bruised hand steady. Before she could speak again and quite possibly anger Vegeta, he interrupted her. "Things couldve ended up worse but I have an heir and woman to keep me satisfied." She smiled; he had verbally admitted to liking them and it had sent her to cloud nine. She moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. It was a nice end to the day.

* * *

><p>Vegeta had carried her back to their bedroom late last night and tucked her in before walking out to train. She had disturbed his routine and he wasnt going to be comfortable until he was back on track. Of course he liked them, there would be no other reason for everything he's ever done for them. The fact that she kept asking made him want to regret knocking her up. <em>One night of passion<em>. There was something about that night that made him want her so much; he wasnt quite sure but he made sure his scent was all around her. Bulma hardly ever worked out but if you asked her, she worked out a whole year's worth that night.

Bulma woke up, worn out and ready to go for another 9 hours of sleep. There was nothing else besides working on new machinery, that she loved more than sleep. Her comfortable bed, her form fitting mattress, the softest blankets in the world. She was slowly falling back to sleep until Trunks ran in and yelled, "Mother! LETS GO TO GOKU'S PLACE!" Bulma hadnt seen Chi Chi for a week but it was rather odd he'd want her to go. Usually she was left behind so he could make trouble and get the opportunity of not getting caught.

"Trunks," she sighed, "Ive got a lot of work to do. I just received the new blueprints for the prototype your grandfather created. Besides, you never ask me to go along." He knew she would be hard to get out but there was nothing else he could think of other than crying for her to change her mind. It was hard to fake cry; the last time he ever needed to do that was when she had decided to send him off to private school. He stopped his breath and stared at her, hoping his eyes would burn after withholding a blink. "You can cut the act young man. Why do you want me to go? Dont lie to me, you know i _will_ find out." His mother was a scary person at times especially after waking up. At this point, he wasnt sure if he wanted to blink or not.

"Erm, uhhhh..." He had been such a great liar at a young age. There were times where he didnt even realize he was lying or how he came up with ideas. But now at this age, he had trouble, especially after developing quite a conscience. He knew he had to be quiet about the secret his grandmother had told him but it was easier said than done. Bulma began to tap her foot and stuck her neck out, waiting for the nervous preteen to explain. "The truth is..." He thought long and hard: what would my mom love to do? Build. Fly out. Shop. And then it struck him. "We havent had any quality time and with the new kid coming into picture, it'll be hard to spend time together afterwards." He was confident enough to think his mom would fall for it and surely but slowly, a smile grew on Bulma's face. She ran over to her son and hugged him tightly, kissing his cheeks continuously. "We can go buy you some new clothes and shoes. Maybe some back to school things and hey, maybe you can even get a few lessons on driving!" Trunks blushed. "Yeah mom but in order to go, I need you to let me go for now."


	5. Chapter 5

Trunks was taken all over town by his mother, who was more than happy to spend time with her oldest and only son. It was hard to spend time together once he began fighting alongside his father, but she was glad that they had spent quality time. But even after all the fighting, he went down his own path and started growing up. She had started working longer hours at the company, weekends were for building, and any free time she had, she was trying to catch up on sleep. She had taken time off to get ready for the new baby but she still keeping busy. Trunks never seemed to mind, he knew his mom very well and how bad of a workaholic she was.

"We should go buy you some new underwear. You ripped the last few I bought you." "Mom!" Trunks yelled, embarrassed and slowly sliding off his chair. A group of girls walked into the forzen yogurt shop and giggled at his misfortune. "Oh honey," she giggled. "Im sure none of them heard." Red faced Trunks looked away and took in the last few scoops left. He spoke under his breath, somewhat annoyed. He checked his watch._Two hours left._

"If youre expecting company, let me know and we can go home." Trunks had been checking his watch all day but he hadnt realized how many times he had actually done it. He shook his head and reassured her he wasnt rushing anything. "Uh, sorry mom. I just want to...make sure we have enough time to go to the park before it gets cold." Bulma's face lit up, reminiscing all the times she took him to the park to feed the ducks. The most peaceful time she had while all the fighters were out protecting them. She got up to go order more yogurt and as she walked away, Trunks sighed in relief. He was becoming a better liar than he expected.

Bulma rode down to the old spot where she used to bring Trunks when she couldnt stop thinking about everyone. Its where she only thought of Trunks and his future. They would bring crackers or bread and feed any duckling that came near. The last time they came, Trunks ran down to the pond and fell in, scaring Bulma.

Trunks helped his mother down the dirt road and sat her down on the bench. Bulma had taken the crackers she had in her car out and gave half to her son. They sat there, throwing food out for the ducks and geese and waited in silence for them to come. The day went by quite well, even if she had a feeling he was up to something. Trunks was almost always looking for a way out of the house to go do something with Goten. Breakfast was the only time in the day that he had for his parents. Sometimes he would miss his father, and sometimes his mother. Both of them were just so busy.

"You know, we do love you. Even your father, who hardly shows any other emotion than anger." Bulma smiled; thats the only emotion he ever really showed unless he was being deep with her. Trunks nodded. "Its just hard to be around. I have the company that youre grandfather has practically retired from, work everywhere, your baby sister, your father. I know you dont need us as much as you would have if you were full human, but I feel bad for not being there when you most need me or your father." Trunks laughed at the thought of being just another human. No powers, no flying, how did they do it? Bulma frowned, fighting her tears. She wasnt trying to neglect her son, she was just so busy.

"Mom," Trunks placed his hand on her arm to calm her down, "I understand. Dont worry about it!" Bulma smiled halfheartedly. Her son was beyond his years. _Youre a genius too._

They continued to feed the ducklings for a while until Trunks had checked his watch. _30 minutes left. _A little more left until he could finally take his mother home and her guilt could wash away. The silence was making it worse; he knew she was just thinking about their last conversation and nothing would change her mind until he absolutely reassured her. He cleared his throat and looked over at her.

"Mom, dont worry about me, I can handle myself. If not, grandpa and grandma are there! And if I need extra assistance, Gohan's there too!" She hugged her son tightly; these were the moments she didnt want to miss.

* * *

><p>Vegeta had been inside the gravity chamber all day, trying to fight his thoughts away with training. Some days were easier than others and some days he came out fully satisfied with a clean slate until Bulma came at him again with questions. He punched and kicked until he felt the power of 500g pushing in every muscle. After 7 hours, he had reached his limit, surprising himself. "Shorter than usual." As he turned off the machine, he got a real kick of kis outside the room. He sensed the usual two which were his inlaws, and then a few more that he didnt want so near him. Goku and his family, Krillin and his family, Gohan and Videl, and other unwanted guests. He tried to sense around for Bulma and his son but he felt nothing. As he stepped outside, he saw everyone in his backyard, socializing and catching up. He knew it would be best to avoid each and every one of them but Goku beat him to the punch.<p>

"Hey Vegeta! We thought youd never come out of there! Hows it going? Ready to be a dad again?" A dad. Again. "Idiot, you saw me last week. There is no pint in catching up like the other imbeciles." Goku laughed and tapped the back of Vegeta's back. The rest of the group called his name but to Vegeta, none of them were worthy enough for his time. He walked over to the table next to the door leading inside and read the banner 'It's a Girl!'. He shivered realizing what her mother had been up to: a surprise baby shower. He walked away to his room to shower and change. He was in no way going back out once he was clean, even if Bulma had begged. He knew she wouldnt but just in case she did, he was sure to just sit on his bed and tune everything out.

He grabbed a towel and turned on the water to the hottest temperature that there was. As he disrobed, he heard Bulma's flying contraption park on the side. He hurried in and waited to hear her screeching voice hit an all time high as she saw her old friends in the backyard, celebrating. _As if the birth of any child was worth celebrating_.

"Surprise!" He had started to tune them out, and it was getting easier as he stepped under the water and begun to wash his hair. Only the water and the echo was heard. He scrubbed every spot, every crevice, he could reach. The longer he showered, the longer he could play the fool and not have to go downstairs. As time went by, he began to think that maybe Bulma had forgotten about him; she hadnt come upstairs, he would be able to sense it. As he pulled back the shower curtain, Bulma walked in. Her presence threw him off balance, making him fall down in the tub. _There was no way she could ever hide her ki, even if she tried!_

"I suppose you dont like my new invention." He knitted his eyebrows together. "Woman!" She grabbed the nearest stool and sat beside her husband, who was now pretending to have sat down on purpose to avoid the 'falling down' comments. Bulma smiled and played with her invention, as Vegeta watched annoyed. There was no way it was going to exist. Quickly, he jerked his hand over, grabbing the contraption and destroying it in his hand. Bulma widened her eyes, shocked to see how quickly her 'toy' had been destroyed.

"WHAT THE HELL, VEGETA? THAT TOOK ME TWO MONTHS TO MAKE!" He smirked as he watched her scavenge for the small parts that were left. "Theres nothing left that i could possibly use anymore."

"Well, now you can go slave yourself again, woman. And while youre at it, you need to add something new to my gravity chamber." Satisfied, Vegeta laid back, closed his eyes and let the water hit his toned body. She was not one to just sit there and take anything anyone ever said and she knew what Vegeta liked and didnt like. The water had suddenly stopped and as he opened his eyes, Bulma was hovering over him. She kneeled down between his legs, pressing her belly against him. She was still dressed but the thin layer of clothes did nothing. Vegeta tried to keep his cool but his ego was not going to let him just sit there. He sat up quickly, wrapped his arms tightly around her. A slight gasp escaped her. "You dont play with me like that." Excitement rushed through her.

In a split second, she heard her dress rip and felt the warm water hit her flesh. Vegeta threw the clothes out and began to softly bite her neck down to her clavicle, loosening his hold on her so she could move her arms around him. She pulled on his hair as he went down, her heart racing as she waited for his next move. "I have...have..." Her words were lost as he kept touching her in all the right places. Vegeta had stopped and looked up at his wife, "Are you ready?" Frustration struck her; it's not like she would ever say no. She moved her hand down, stroking him, as if she was trying to tease him. In reality, she had surprised him. Usually he just went in but she had decided to take over. "Woman..." She let go and looked up at him.

Vegeta had looked away, and if she wasnt mistaken, he was blushing. His hair was down due to the water, his body was nice and wet. She felt like a school girl in love as she watched him. "Whats wrong?" He scoffed, remaining still. "You dont have to do that...This is only for you." She tried to hold in her smile, it was adorable when he became lovey-dovey. "Im sorry," she said, letting a small smile escape her lips. The last thing she heard was a growl before he grabbed her and placed her on his lap, moving slowly inside. It always took her quite some time to get used to him, which he knew and tried to help her by waiting a while before pushing in again. Once she nodded, he knew he could move again and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, feeling pain and pleasure. It had been quite a while. Vegeta didnt like to have any sexual contact with her while she was pregnant. In fact, the first time she was pregnant, he kept his distance. He was hardly ever home except when he wanted to use the gravity chamber. This time, he was home but he avoided bumping into her stomach.

He started going faster as he heard her gasping at every thrust, letting her dig her nails on his back. Bulma wasnt just any other human, she was his and he would never let any other man come near her. "Go faster." Vegeta was not one to take orders and began to go in slowly, teasing her. "Vegeta!"

"Thats right woman, yell my name." Anger rose inside of Bulma but she was in such deep pleasure, at this point she didnt care. He picked up the tempo, tightened his hold and watched her. Rough kisses followed as they both came near extreme satisfaction. She pulled on his hair, he kissed her breasts, her legs were getting more and more tired. He growled at his release and she yelled his name, stiffening her legs from her exhaustion.

They kept still, allowing Bulma to catch her breathe. They hadnt done that in so long, she missed it. Once he found out she had become pregnant, he kept his distance. She backed up, turning off the water, and watched Vegeta. He had already laid back to relax, keeping his eyes to the ceiling. "Dont you have to be somewhere?" She knitted her eyebrows together, annoyed by his careless attitude. "I do! Thanks for reminding me!" She sarcastically said, crossing her arms. "Arent _you _going down there?" She knew his answer would be no but thinking and hearing were two different things.

"No." Bulma pretended not to care and decided now would be a perfect moment to leave, before she started crying. As she got up, he grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down. He moved close to her, placing his hand on her stomach. She watched his fierce expression slowly fade to an empty stare. He didnt say anything, make any sound, he simply got up and wrapped a towel around his waist leaving her in the bathroom alone.

* * *

><p>Bulma had been enjoying the party with her friends, placing all the gifts aside to later take to her daughter's room. Everyone was having a great time, especially during their feast. They ran through different games: guessing the number of jellybeans in the huge bottle, the chocolate in the diapers, any game to keep them entertained. Goku took an unusual amount of time staring at the jellybeans and it paid off as he won the contest. Majin Buu came in with Videl's dad and made a mess in the kitchen, going crazy with the chocolate.<p>

"So what do you plan on naming her?" Videl began to rub her belly, excitement filling her. Bulma hadnt thought of anything and she was sure that Vegeta didnt have any lists lying around. She rubbed her chin and thought. _Trunks... Briefs... Bulma Briefs... Trunks Briefs... B... Bulma... Bulla...BULLA! "_Im thinking of naming her Bulla! Bulla Briefs!" Videl and Chi Chi complimented her on the name and reassured her daughter would be adorable. Goku joined in with a new plate of food, "Awrigh Bulfa! Wer haf a noo fighder!" Chi Chi yelled at Goku for talking with his mouth full, pulling his ear moving him far from the women.

_"_Anyway," Chi Chi wiped her hands down, and dusted her shoulders off, "how's Vegeta taking _this_ pregnancy?" Chi Chi added in. Bulma sighed and sat down, relieving her back of stress. "Vegeta will be Vegeta. Im not sure theres anything out there that will actually ever truly make him happy." Chi Chi grabbed her friend's arm feeling guilty in bringing Bulma slightly down._ "_Im sure Trunks will be a great older brother! He's becoming so mature!"

Bulma smiled of the thought of Trunks holding his new baby sister and both of them falling asleep on the rocking chair. Her heart was the most content it had ever been. As she looked up, she blinked a few times, thinking her eyes were playing games on her. There was a Vegeta-like shadow lingering around in the hall that quickly disappeared. She wasnt sure but it seemed like someone cared at least a little bit to come down. There was no need in letting anyone know, he hid his ki for a reason, and there was no need in telling him what she saw. His secret was safe with her.

* * *

><p><em>i have been so busy with work and school, i can only write after 11pm and sometimes before work if i wake up early enough, but im really trying to get this going! Thank you for all the reviews<em> （*´▽｀*）


	6. Chapter 6

_1…2…3…knock…_

_4…5…6…knock…_

_7…8-… "_OPEN THE DAMN DOOR ALREADY!" The GR was stopped immediately from the outside controls that were installed after Vegeta had pushed Trunks too far once, sending his wife into a frenzy. The locks were loosened and Bulma appeared suddenly as she slammed the door open.

"You idiot! I wasn't knocking to get _permission _to come in!" She threw her wrench inside, missing Vegeta's giant head, "I was fixing the exterior! You're lucky I don't have to make you get out!" She mumbled phrases under her breath and scoped the ground to check if she had at least another wrench with her. "If the noise bugs you, I would recommend taking a break and coming back when I'm finished!"

Vegeta stood up, annoyed by the obnoxious woman and dusted himself off. _Training ruined once again. "_If your planet goes under attack again, you'll be sorry." He scoffed, passing his wife and slowly making his way down to the kitchen. Bulma rolled her eyes; _If that were to happen, we'll call Goku, _she thought.

Vegeta stood outside, glaring through the glass doors. His son sat on the couch but there was another earthling beside him; a girl. She had strawberry blonde hair and wore a giant bow in her hair, a smile that went from cheek to cheek, and she covered her mouth every time she laughed. _Pathetic_. From what he could sense, his son's heart was beating faster than ever. _What is this…? _The only other time this happened was when he was pushing his son into 300g inside the GR. "He's blushing."

He opened the doors, startling both the teenagers. He didn't say a word; he simply opened the refrigerator and pulled out a foot long sandwich his mother in law had prepared for him.

"Dad." Trunks cleared his throat, making sure he made no eye contact. Vegeta thought other wise; a glare from him was very intimidating. "This is my friend Francine. Francine, this is my father." The girl's eyes widened as she saw the extremely built man who stood in the kitchen, claiming to be her classmate's father. She extended her arm, waiting for a handshake, but Vegeta only kept on chewing, expecting them to walk away any second.

"Forgive him, he was born without a heart and apparently a brain." Bulma closed the glass doors behind her, wiping the sweat and grease off her forehead, glaring at her ill-mannered husband. "Francine, Trunks, go ahead and study outside. Im finished so there won't be any noise to distract you two." The teenagers practically ran outside, anything to get away from the bothered saiyan.

"He likes her, you know. You could've at least shaken her hand. It wouldnt have killed you." _Of course not._ He laughed, confusing Bulma. "Don't forget that unlike you, we all have feelings and _manners_."

"Manners would've been if she had kneeled down and kissed my feet like the peasant your people are. I am a prince after all."

_Scoff._

"You forget we don't know or care about your race. Here, you're just like one of us. Anyway," she snatched the sandwich out of his hand and took a bite, "Trunks was wondering if he could have some money to take the girl out. I said he should ask you for permission."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, already annoyed by her for stopping his training and now bugging him with such petty things. "Why? Blood will rush down to his penis anyway-"

"VEGETA!"

He smirked and jumped up on the counter to have a seat. "Don't you want to tell your son how to treat a girl? To not stay out past 10?" Bulma sighed loudly. "Im due in 4 weeks. The least you can do is try to spend some time with your son before your _daughter" _putting extra emphasis on daughter, " is born. I know that I was looking for something wild to do when I was his age and sometimes I wish my parents would have stopped me."

"I don't do these 'talks'. I train him, making him stronger every day. He has to live up to the title that he was born with. If you're so preoccupied, you talk to him."

Bulma balled her fists and punched her husband's thigh. "DAMMIT VEGETA, WHEN I SAY GO TALK TO YOUR SON, I MEAN _**GO TALK TO YOUR SON!**_" Vegeta's forehead vein popped and he quickly jumped off the counter. "FINE WOMAN! BUT I EXPECT AN UPGRADE ON THAT DAMN GRAVITY ROOM AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! AND DONT USE 'IM PREGNANT' AS AN EXCUSE!" A smile popped up on Bulma's face and she grabbed his face. "See, now that wasn't that hard." And with a kiss on his lips, she walked away with the sandwich she stole from him.

_I don't know how I deal with her._

As he stepped outside, the teenagers' were locked in a kiss; Trunks' hands on her hips and hers on his shoulders. Vegeta cursed quietly; he didn't know how to raise a teenager. In fact, he didn't really know anything about raising children. He just knew how to kill, train, and eat. He stood feet away from the two, crossed his arms, and loudly cleared his throat. At least thats how Trunks would get his attention.

"Dad! I-" He pushed the girl back, turning a bright red. Francine had an advantage to having her back to Vegeta; he wouldn't see how red she was in comparison to Trunks. "Walk the girl to the front and then meet me back here." Trunks did as he was told, learning from a young age to never defy his father unless it was for the better. Future Trunks thought so, at least. He grabbed her hand and walked her through the other side of the house, sparing her embarrassment in front of the deadly saiyan. As he left her, he apologized over and over, hoping he could still call her the next day. The last thing he wanted was Goten going after her.

Trunks walked slowly over to his father, reluctant to hear whatever he had to say. "What do _teenagers _do for fun?" Trunks stiffened at his father's question, now full of curiosity.

"We go out…"

"Where?"

"Amusement parks, fairs, movies-"

"Take her to one of those. Buy her… what is it that your mother likes?"

"Food? Candy?"

"Yes. Buy her candy, take her to one of those ridiculous places and don't stay out past-..."

"10! DONT STAY OUT PAST 10, YOU HEAR ME YOUNG MAN?" The boys turned over to the farthest window to the right on the second floor, noticing Bulma. She had a small contraption with her, most likely to help her listen to their conversation. Annoyed and embarrassed, Vegeta teleported over, snatched the contraption and crushed it in his hands before Bulma even blinked. "Wha- Not again! Veget-" He slammed the window shut and rushed back to his son.

He was outside of his comfort zone and he was being watched and listened to by Bulma, none of which pleased him. He grunted and glared at his son. "And if you're anything like your mother, don't mate with any earthling…" Both men looked at each other disgusted. If this was his dad's way of talking about the birds and the bees, he didn't want to hear anything else. "Thanks, Dad." The awkwardness lingered and in an effort to end it, they both flew off in opposite directions.

**_Later_**

Vegeta stared up at the sky full of stars, watching the star that shown bright from his old planet, which became visible from Earth on certain nights. The day was long; after the talk with Trunks, the two flushed red whenever they bumped into each other. _Stupid woman_. It was her fault; he didn't do "father-son talks." He only picked up some things from Bulma when she talked to Trunks. As if he was a normal kid with hormones. _Hmph._

He never had any of that with his father. He figured that even if Freiza hadn't invaded his planet, that he would've never gotten that talk anyway. He would have just been married and expected to create an heir. Whatever happened between his mate and himself, was between them two. They'd figure out how Slot A would connect Slot B somehow.

"You did good!" Vegeta felt Bulma's warm hand on his shoulder blade, rubbing in place. He scoffed and jerked away, still angry at her for making him feel so uncomfortable. She sat next to him, and pulled his hand over, forcing him to hold her hand. "Im sorry."

"You should be."

"I-…I just want you to be involved. If you didn't have _this_, a _family_, growing up, I want you to have it now. I want you to give it to your son; To your daughter. Give them a father."

He smelled the salt that was being released through her tears. She was right, he had the chance to give his children better lives. He was the unfortunate one who was 'raised' by an alien being who put him through so much hell, molding him into the angry and bitter saiyan that he was. He didn't want any of that to ever happen to them; he'd kill anyone who ever tried to hurt them. He heard Bulma grunt and once he realized why, he loosened his grip. _Irony_.

"You interrupted me. I didn't like that."

"Im sorry."

_Sigh. _"I know."

* * *

><p>I KNOW, ive been gone for like a year! but i swear its because i got super busy finishing school and working. i got super stressed out and i was never home :( but i got some motivation to start writing sooooo i'll be updating once again ;) hope you guys liked this little quick chapter i did!<p> 


End file.
